


You want cream with that?

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: WARNING:Reference to Brian and Justin fucking a trick, but it’s only a few sentences, and it’s really,reallyridiculously romantic thereafter!





	You want cream with that?

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Reference to Brian and Justin fucking a trick, but it’s only a few sentences, and it’s really, _really_ ridiculously romantic thereafter!

“What?”

“Someone’s having a good day. What’s wrong?”

“This coffee is for shit.”

“You changed your brand again without telling Cynthia?”

“…”

“Brian, there’s a Starbucks right around the corner.”

“I don’t have time.”

“They deliver.”

“I’ve already had him.”

“He’s still working there? I thought they would have fired him for disappearing for hours on a five minute delivery.”

“It would have been much less if he didn’t insist you fuck him as well. That was fucking hot, watching you.”

“As I recall, you did much more than just watch. God, it felt good... my cock in him, yours in me. You were amazing.”

“I always am.”

“Yeah, but that was different. You remember how I had to wear a scarf for days afterwards? And everyone wanted to know why, when it was 70 degrees?”

“Mmm. I still don’t get why you wanted to cover it up. Those were some of my best work.”

“A bite mark or two are fine. But you practically sucked the blood right out of me. There was barely a part of my neck and shoulders that didn’t show your teeth marks.”

“So?”

“It’s hard to explain… Even though I was fucking that guy, it felt like it was just the two of us. You gripped my hips and pushed inside me, so fucking deep. And then you kissed me, and held me from behind and licked up my back, and when you bit my shoulder… Christ, I couldn’t move. Felt like I was glued to you… It wasn’t me fucking him, it was _us_. And I loved that. Being that much a part of you. The bite marks reminded me of you being inside me like that, every time I saw them in the mirror or moved and felt the bruises for days afterwards. And I didn’t want anyone else to see, or know about it. None of their fucking business.”

“I didn’t know you liked it that much. You were pretty pissed at the time.”

“Of course I was! I was horny as fuck and just about to come when you suddenly kicked him out… Why did you do that?”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that shit. You know what. Come on, I told you about the marks, now it’s your turn. Why did you kick him out?”

“…”

“Brian.”

“I wanted you.”

“You had me.”

“I wanted _just_ you.”

“You were jealous that I had my cock in some trick’s ass?”

“No.”

“Okay, bad choice of words. You wanted my cock all to yourself.”

“Something like that.”

“And did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Jesus. Why do you have to be so difficult?”

“Because you _adore_ me being difficult.”

“Not over the phone.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t climb in your lap and sit on your cock and ride and kiss you until you tell me everything.”

“Fuck, Justin…”

“Keep that thought and answer me. Did you have me?... _Just_ me?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“It was hot.”

“You can do much better than that.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything. From when you carried me to the couch and… oh fuck, Brian, that was… _Christ_.”

“You’ve always been a slut for wrapping your legs around my neck.”

“You didn’t leave me any choice. One moment you’re kissing me, the next your dick is in my ass, and I’m folded in half with you holding my legs over your shoulders.”

“And then you just about fucking choked me when you crossed your ankles behind my head.”

“Which is when you came so hard I thought you were going to black out.”

“As did you, and I didn’t even touch your cock.”

“It wouldn’t have been the first time.”

“Not going to be the last, either.”

“You still want coffee?”

“Double latté, extra hot.”

“Delivery within thirty minutes acceptable?”

“Forget about the fucking coffee. Just get your ass over here.” 


End file.
